


Презирая Ближнего Своего

by AlterE, Carlie_Hessenthaler



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha!Rey, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Mistaken Identity, Pegging, Soulmates, warning: disaster virgins, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterE/pseuds/AlterE, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlie_Hessenthaler/pseuds/Carlie_Hessenthaler
Summary: У Рей просто ужасный сосед. Он слушает отвратительную музыку, а еще возмутительно большой и невероятно пахнет. Она ненавидит в нем практически все.Особенно его чудесный запах.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Reylo Pegging Fics





	Презирая Ближнего Своего

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Loathe Thy Neighbor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608256) by [ReyloTrashCompactor (NextToSomething)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextToSomething/pseuds/ReyloTrashCompactor). 



У Бена Соло _ужаснейший_ музыкальный вкус.

На потёртой поверхности журнального столика из ДСП дребезжали и подпрыгивали мелкие детальки раритетного конструктора «Erector». Это были не грохочущие басы хип-хопа или выбивающие ударной установкой биты хэви-метала. И даже не божественные «рулады» недельного чарта топ-40 «Darling», или визги гитар в плейлисте «80’s HairBand».

Под аккомпанемент саксофонов и тромбонов взрослые мужики горланили весёленькие песенки. Бен Соло — соседская заноза в заднице — поклонялся «Ska»*.

И это сводило Рей с ума.

Крошечный винтик скатился со стола и затерялся в спутанном ворсе коврика из «Икеи». Рей зарычала от гнева — обычно она приберегала подобные звуки для исключительно неудачных месяцев, когда деньги уходили на продукты, а не на более сильные супрессанты. Она вытащила со дна потрёпанного рюкзака магнит размером с ладонь и медленно провела им туда и обратно по ковру. Помимо потерявшегося винтика, обнаружились шайба, две гайки и какая-то шпилька. Когда она снимала эти вещи с магнита, её рука оказалась слишком близко к собираемому конструктору. Незаконченный подъёмный краник подскочил к магниту, разбросав при этом все детальки, которые она так тщательно сортировала на столе.

Рей ругнулась себе под нос, бросила весь этот беспорядок и с размаху распахнула входную дверь. Протопав к двери Бена, она принялась яростно в неё колотить.

— Потише, потише, _потише!_

Музыка не утихала, но дверь открылась, и её кулак впечатался прямо в грудную мышцу Бена — размером с обеденную тарелку. Он был по пояс голый и потный, и у Рей буквально потекли слюнки.

Она сделала шаг назад, тряся кулаком, которым его ударила. От него приятно пахло, даже несмотря на то, что он обливался потом. Запах, похожий на смесь жжёного сахара, лесного дождя и солидола. Хотя нет, должно быть, последним воняло от неё. Ей следовало почаще стирать джинсы.

Рей продолжала пялиться на грудь Бена, когда он спросил:

— Чем могу помочь, милашка?

Вопрос тут же заставил её впасть в праведный гнев.

— Убавь свою дебильную музыку! Все чёртовы стены уже трясутся от неё.

Бен воспользовался моментом, чтобы оглядеть её с ног до головы. На ней были (очевидно грязные) джинсы, единственная незапачканная серая толстовка и мохнатые тапочки, которые при сжатии пальцев на ногах издавали звук, словно где-то поблизости рычал вуки. Такой наряд уж точно никто не стал бы разглядывать.

— По тебе не скажешь, что ты спала, — произнёс он, слегка приподняв бровь. — Так что не вижу проблемы.

Рей почувствовала, как в жилах начала закипать кровь.

— Что ты сказал? — прокричала она, прижав ладони к ушам. — Я не слышу тебя из-за «Skabba the Hutt»!

Бен одарил её испепеляющим взглядом и ушёл вглубь своей квартиры. Рей была почти уверена, что он захлопнет дверь, но вместо этого утихла музыка. В ушах зазвенела последовавшая тишина.

Когда Бен вернулся, Рей с раздражением отметила, что он не потрудился надеть футболку.

— Я не слушаю эту отстойную «третью волну».

Рей закатила глаза.

— А меня колышет? Пожалуйста, не мог бы ты слушать её не так громко? Это мой единственный выходной день на этой неделе, и я бы хотела насладиться им в тишине и покое.

— Как скажешь, — ответил Бен. — А теперь мне надо вернуться к тренировке.

Он захлопнул у неё перед носом дверь, и Рей поморщилась, стараясь держать себя в руках.

 _— «Мне надо вернуться к тренировке»,_ — передразнила она его елейным голоском.

— Я всё слышу! — выкрикнул Бен через закрытую дверь, и Рей почувствовала, как загорелись щёки.

Как? Как он ещё не оглох от этой дурацкой музыки, слушая её на всю катушку?!

Как только Рей вернулась к себе, она устроилась на диване с чашкой чая и разбросанными детальками «Erector». Она рассчитывала, что её придурошный сосед тут же выветрится из головы. Но нет. Бен любезно понизил звук лишь на одно деление, но из-за этого жуткого шума её мысли всё равно возвращались к нему.

И из-за его запаха.

Странно. Она никогда особо и не улавливала запахи других Альф. Омег да, иногда Бет, но не Альф.

Бен… Она чувствовала его аромат каждый раз, когда оказывалась рядом, что, слава богу, случалось нечасто. Всегда свежий, сладкий запах. Порой, когда Бен _тренировался,_ аромат усиливался, а иногда, когда в Южной Калифорнии наконец-то становилось прохладнее, он надевал свою потёртую косуху и запах приглушался. Но Рей _всегда_ чувствовала Бена Соло.

Это выводило из себя. Рей уже ненавидела тот факт, что была треклятой Альфой, все эти обонятельные причуды жутко нервировали. В приложениях для знакомств можно было найти подробные описания запахов пользователей, а также возможность отправлять или получать образцы одежды от потенциальных партнёров, чтобы _в прямом смысле_ понюхать их заранее. Это было действительно странно.

Течка, гон и вязка и так относились к достаточно примитивным инстинктам, но Рей никогда не ощущала себя настолько диким животным, как в моменты, когда мимо неё на улице проходила особенно пахучая Омега, и она понимала, что невольно поворачивается и идёт за ней.

Меньше всего ей хотелось заводить отношения с Омегой. Несправедливо, что она — девушка, о которой ни разу в жизни никто не заботился, должна сама стать защитником и опекуном по воле биологических инстинктов. Почему никто не может хоть раз позаботиться _о ней?_

В детстве, когда она впервые узнала о пестиках и тычинках, Рей всем сердцем желала стать Омегой. Мечтала о партнёре, который до конца жизни стал бы заботиться о ней. Но когда созрела — поняла, что скорее томима голодом, чем жаждой.

В приюте снабжали паршивыми супрессантами и блокаторами, и Рей фанатично их принимала. Последнее, чего бы ей хотелось — чтобы мелкие злобные говнюки дразнили её тем, как она пахнет и вероятностью потерять над собой контроль. При первой же возможности они указывали, что она слишком мелкая для хорошей Альфы.

Она накупила качественных препаратов, как только получила постоянную должность и очень усердно работала над тем, чтобы загасить эту часть себя. И если не считать парочку безбашенных Омег, провонявших кофейню и автоинспекцию, её усилия не прошли даром.

Вот только она _постоянно_ чувствовала запах Бена Соло. Она могла дать голову на отсечение, что иногда он просачивался сквозь стены, но это вряд ли представлялось возможным. Его призрачный аромат словно преследовал её, когда она находилась дома, проникал внутрь, даже когда работал кондиционер. Хуже всего, что сейчас запах домашнего печенья заставлял её думать _о Бене._ Дождь здесь случался нечасто, и меньше всего хотелось, чтобы он напоминал ей о её бестолковом соседе.

Теперь даже костяшки пальцев пахли им. С коллекции «Hot Garbage» Бен переключился на альбом «2 Tone», который она хотя бы переваривала. Тот самый, с баритоновым саксофоном — вполне терпимый. Для сборки неплохо сохранившегося конструктора «Erector», несмотря на его преклонный возраст, она бы не выбрала этот трек, но ей — человеку, нуждающемуся в жилье по приемлемой цене — выбирать не приходилось.

***

— Он холост?

Рей хмыкнула, пытаясь с помощью тонкой пластиковой трубочки достать одну из вишен, плавающих на дне бокала.

— Понятия не имею. Единственное, что я знаю о нём — у него отстойный вкус и он много работает.

По кивнул и сделал большой глоток из изогнутой трубочки с зонтиком, торчащей из напитка.

— О, да. Похоже, он в моём вкусе.

— Кто в твоём вкусе? — К ним присоединился Финн, поставив на стол очередную порцию выпивки ещё до того, как они допили предыдущую. Рей чувствовала, что он старался говорить непринуждённо, но знала Финна достаточно хорошо и уловила, каким напряжённым стал его голос.

Финн сох по Дэмерону уже несколько месяцев, но Рей понимала, что его сдерживал тот факт, что он «всего лишь» Бета. Сколько бы раз она ни твердила ему, что не каждый Омега предпочитает Альф, Финн отказывался что-либо предпринимать. И досадно, ведь с По Дэмероном особых усилий прикладывать и не требовалось.

— Да мы о соседе Рей с классной задницей.

Пока Финн расставлял напитки, Рей заметила, как его плечи начали расслабляться.

— Я никогда не говорила, что у него классная задница! — возразила она, переставляя трубочку из бокала с вишнями в обновлённый коктейль «7 и 7». Плут за стойкой по имени Хан, запомнил все её предпочтения в выпивке, вплоть до дополнительных вишен. Он даже принёс пустую тарелочку с последним заказом, чтобы Рей смогла высыпать в неё все свои забродившие фрукты и как ребёнок — только захмелевший — съесть их потом. Ей нравился Хан.

— Ты краснеешь, когда говоришь о нём. — Роуз сделала большой глоток и ласково ей улыбнулась. За столом, уставленным сладкими напитками, милашка Роуз Тико пила ржаной виски.

— Да не парься. Не нам тебя винить. В этом-то и проблема Альф — слишком уж они озабоченные.

Рей закатила глаза.

— Я Альфа, помнишь?

Роуз одарила её самым непристойным взглядом, на который только была способна.

— Я неясно выразилась?

— Фу, перестань, — сказал Финн. — А вам, ребята, не надоело всё время говорить о биологической принадлежности?

За столом воцарилась тишина. По и Роуз были Омегами, и хотя Рей считала, что Беты — счастливчики, она понимала, что Финну нелегко. Они были чем-то похожи с ним: оба чувствовали собственную неполноценность. Рей не ощущала себя могучей Альфой, а Финн считал себя просто ещё одной безликой фигурой в толпе — Бета, обречённая спариваться с другими Бетами и плодить ещё больше Бет. «Всё равно, что клон», — сказал он однажды.

— Извини, приятель, — сказал По, хлопая его по плечу.

Финн наклонил голову, словно желая потереться щекой о костяшки пальцев По.

— Всё в порядке, — пробормотал он. — Ты же знаешь, я просто ревную. Хотя обычно я не ревнив.

— Неправда, — вставила Роуз и покраснела.

 _Боже._ Рей глубоко затянулась трубочкой, желая, чтобы все бедолаги за столом, наконец уже, перетрахались друг с другом.

— В любом случае вкус в музыке у него просто отстойный, характер ещё хуже, а его запах…

— Его запах? — спросила Роуз. — Ты чувствуешь его запах? Как… как при гоне?

— Фу! Нет. Нет. Он… никого не водит, ну, насколько мне известно. Никаких гостей и удушливых феромонов. Это просто его естественная вонь.

По поморщился.

— От него воняет? Ладно, он уже не в моём вкусе.

— Сам по себе от него _не_ воняет. От него просто… очень сильно пахнет.

— Чем? — спросил Финн. — Я видел рекламу духов, которые могут дополнять естественные феромоны человека или даже маскировать их.

Рей покачала головой.

— Нет, ничего химического, просто… — _Как что-то очень хорошее. Моё любимое. Боже, я самая отстойная Альфа в мире._ — Просто, типа, сладко.

Снова воцарилась тишина, и Рей испугалась, что ляпнула что-то не то. Её друзья всегда очень хорошо относились к её положению, к тому, как она справлялась с ним (и не справлялась). Но, возможно, она упустила какую-то важную деталь.

— Ты уверена, что он Альфа? — спросил По.

Рей фыркнула.

— У этого парня телосложение бульдозера и характер соответствующий. Я уверена.

— Не знаю, — ответил Финн. Он практически не пил свою «Сангрию», просто ковырял кусочки фруктов в стакане.— Ты Альфа, но хоть и высокая, весишь, наверное, килограмм пятьдесят пять вместе со своими сапогами с железным носком. Размер — это ещё не всё.

Рей отказывалась верить в то, что Бен может быть кем-то, кроме дебильного Альфы. Альтернативные варианты…

Чересчур. Слишком неправдоподобно. Бен Бета или что ещё более смешно, Омега. Это просто за гранью. Громкий звук хлюпанья прервал её мысли, и Рей поняла, что осушила остаток своего напитка. Ещё один пустой бокал со льдом и вишнями.

По бросил на неё понимающий взгляд.

— Повторить?

Рей кивнула.

— О, да.

***

Была уже глубокая ночь, когда Рей пробиралась по коридору своего подъезда. Финн хотел проводить её до самой двери, но она прогнала его от ожидающего лифта, как только тот открылся. Она никогда не пользовалась лифтом, её сильно смущали шансы выжить в этой шаткой штуковине, но мысль о четырёх лестничных пролётах сейчас вызывала куда больше тошноты, чем плескавшееся в животе дешёвое виски.

Рей увидела свою дверь и достала ключи, уже спланировав идеальную пижамку, чтобы переодеться в неё и расслабиться. Но вдруг уловила от соседских дверей, примерно за метр от себя, запах Бена.

_Ммм, Бен. От него всегда так вкусно пахнет, а тело просто идеальное. Большой, сильный и красивый. Обмазать бы его мороженым и утащить в постель._

— Прости, что?

Она растерянно заморгала. Дверь в квартиру Бена была открыта, и он смотрел на неё сверху вниз, пока Рей тяжело опиралась на косяк. О Господи, чёрт возьми, неужели она сказала это вслух?

— Эм… извини. Я не хотела тебя будить. Я знаю, что уже очень, очень, очень поздно.

Уголок рта Бена приподнялся в более дружелюбной версии его обычной ухмылки. Эта ухмылка — приятная, плутовская ухмылка — напомнила ей кого-то.

— Да что ты, сейчас очень, очень, очень рано.

Рей поморщилась.

— _«Да что ты», бе-бе-бе._ Серьёзно, чувак? Ты собрался меня подколоть этим «да что ты»?

Он издал короткий смешок.

— Может. Это ты стучишь в мою дверь в половине третьего ночи, бормоча что-то про мороженое. Сколько ты выпила?

— М-м-м, — простонала Рей. — Достаточно, чтобы хорошенько вздремнуть. У меня запланирована идеальная пижама — вырублюсь, как медведь в зимней спячке.

Рей почувствовала лёгкое движение и поняла, что Бен убирает назад прядь её упавших волос. Сейчас от него пахло свежевыстиранными простынями и чистой водой.

— Ты планируешь, в чём будешь спать?

Рей кивнула и потёрлась щекой о его пальцы, которые всё ещё были у её лица.

— О да. У меня есть пушистая кофточка с капюшоном и очень эластичные леггинсы для йоги, застиранные миллион раз. Это моя пьяная пижама. Очень удобненько.

Бен вполне искренне улыбнулся, и Рей вдруг сразил наповал его кривой зуб. Ох уж этот маленький заострённый чувак. Она пошла бы с ним на выпускной.

— Это мило, — сказал Бен. — А что ты носишь, когда трезвая?

— Зависит от того, работаю я или нет. Это шорты и топ… поп… — она закрыла глаза и сморщила нос, сосредоточившись. — … топик для бега или просто очень большая футболка, когда у меня хорошее настроение.

Что-то мелькнуло в глазах Бена при слове «хорошее», и Рей могла поклясться, что уловила запах расплавленного шоколада.

— А в чём разница? — спросил он, понизив голос. В этот момент он просто гладил её по щеке, и Рей это действительно нравилось.

— Шорты и топик в два раза больше подходят для активного отдыха, так что у меня нет повода не пойти утром на пробежку.

Бен провёл пальцами по мочке уха, и Рей почувствовала, как у неё потеплело между ног.

— Это весьма умно.

Рей потянулась, выгибая шею, и широко улыбнулась.

— Я и правда умная, — сказала она. — Когда-нибудь я стану инженером.

Брови Бена взмыли вверх, а выражение лица стало более серьёзным.

— Да?

— Угу, — кивнула Рей. — Я почти по халяве прохожу все доступные курсы по генной инженерии в колледже «Лос-Анджелес Сити», чтобы побыстрее устроиться на работу.

Бен с серьёзным видом кивнул, и, кажется, он даже не подшучивал над ней.

— И ты уверена, что тебя возьмут на должность инженера?

— Ага. — Рей протянула руку и сжала его хлопковую футболку. Она оттянула v-образный вырез и увидела небольшую растительность на его груди. — Я очень, очень умная.

Бен обхватил её за шею — такое удивительное чувство, будто всё правильно и хорошо, но одновременно странно и необычно. Ей не нравился этот парень. Её вялый мозг просто сломался и временно нашёл Бена привлекательным.

Просто биология.

— Так и есть, — сказал он, и Рей забыла о чём они до этого болтали. О чём-то насчёт домашнего прикида. О пижаме. И кровати. Большая, мягкая кровать. Она могла поспорить, что кровать Бена огромная, потому что в ней спит трансформер.

— Знаешь, очень плохо, что ты Альфа, — вздохнула Рей.

Бен нахмурился.

— Что?..

— Ведь иначе мы могли бы кое-чем заняться. Просто в перспективе, я не говорю, что ты мне нравишься или я в тебя втюрилась, но уверена, что мы бы весело провели время.

Бен уставился на неё так, словно она говорила на каком-то другом языке, и, чёрт возьми — может так оно и было?

— О чём ты говоришь?

Рей вдруг резко протрезвела.

Боже. О, чёрт. Она только что приударила за своим Альфа-соседом, и он принял её за сумасшедшую. Она реально сошла с ума. Пьяная и безбашенная, флиртовала в коридоре с мудаком-соседом. Фиаско. Он явно не заценил.

— Мне надо идти. — Рей почувствовала, как запылало лицо. Теперь она уловила запах самой себя: алкоголь, пропитанный смущением — будто бы запах слишком большого количества цветов в маленьком пространстве.

Бен выглядел так, словно всё ещё пытался подобрать слова, но она отшатнулась от него и стала рыться в сумочке в поисках ключей. Потребовалось добрых десять секунд, чтобы понять, что они всё ещё в её руке.

Грёбаный пиздец.

Рей схватилась за ручку двери и уже начала её за собой закрывать, когда Бен, казалось, пришёл в себя. Она услышала, как он произнёс её имя, но Рей просто заперла замок и поплелась обратно в свою комнату.

***

Первое, что она почувствовала — головную боль. Казалось, череп вот-вот расколется, внутри мозга что-то пульсировало. А следом до неё долетел запах, который больше не напоминал сахар или дождь — это был просто аромат Бена.

Бен.

О боже, _Бен._

Рей резко села и тут же пожалела об этом. Ноющая голова не одобрила такого решения. С перегаром, словно последняя алкашка, она флиртовала со своим соседом, и если не изменяла память, то её поведение вызвало у него отвращение. Запах Бена был повсюду: в её волосах и ладонях. Возможно, она вчера прижалась к нему всем телом в этой неудачной попытке соблазнения. Рей даже не сомневалась, что способна на подобное: её прилично развезло, и, вполне вероятно, она могла потереться об Бена, словно чёртова кошка.

Навязчивый аромат её унижения пронзил запах ароматного кофе. Рей застонала. Кофе — это неплохо. Она больше любила чай, но…

Раздался громкий стук в дверь, и пусть она находилась в другой комнате, в её мозгу всё равно отдалось пульсацией. Она что, вчера вечером воду _совсем_ не пила? И даже зубы не чистила? Сколько они вообще выпили?

Стук повторился ещё громче, и Рей заскулила.

— Останови-и-итесь, — простонала она и осторожно выбралась из постели. Когда она подошла к двери, запах кофе усилился, и Рей улыбнулась. Это Финн. Пришёл, чтобы помочь ей избавиться от страданий. По её совету он должен был пойти домой к По, но всё же. Дай бог ему здоровьичка.

Рей открыла дверь, и ей показалось, что запах Бена превратился в аромат духов, густой и почти приторный. Это заставило её колени подогнуться, а сердце затрепетать; раздражение, оттого что он разбудил её, постепенно исчезало.

— Послушай, мне очень жаль, — начала она, но прежде чем успела продолжить, Бен протянул ей большой термос. Тот был потёртым и старым, логотип фирмы на поверхности казался почти неразборчивым.

Компания «Первый Орден». Оу.

— Я подумал, что тебе это может понадобиться, — сказал он, и Рей покосилась на термос, как на ядовитую лягушку.

— Что это? — спросила она, указывая на две белые таблетки, лежащие сверху.

— «Стрихнин», — ответил Бен небрежным тоном.

Рей отступила назад.

— Что?

— Это «Парацетамол» усиленного действия, балда. Ты собираешься впустить меня?

Рей растерянно заморгала. Нет, она не планировала приглашать его, но теперь казалось, что должна это сделать. Она преувеличенно драматично отступила в сторону.

— Конечно.

Он сел на её невзрачный диван из «Икеи», и тот заскрипел под ним. Бен поставил термос на журнальный столик, сложил руки на коленях и вздохнул.

Что, чёрт возьми, происходит?

— Ты… Ты назвал меня «балдой»? — спросила Рей, закрывая дверь.

Его губы дрогнули — но будто он сдерживался от желания нахмуриться, а не улыбнуться.

— Мой психотерапевт посоветовал мне использовать нейтральные слова при выражении эмоций.

Управление гневом. Понятно. Рей чувствовала себя ещё более нервно, пока Бен находился в её квартире.

— И ты остановился на «балде»?

Ещё одно легкое движение губ, но на этот раз оно уже походило на улыбку.

— Я всё ещё работаю над этим. Ты собираешься сесть и выпить свой кофе?

Рей даже не потрудилась спрятать улыбку. Это было единственное движение не причиняющее боли, на которое она была способна.

— Да, конечно.

Рей села на диван как можно дальше от Бена, но всё равно оказалась рядом с ним. Он был так огромен, что занимал больше положенного места. Бен уставился на свои колени, двумя пальцами на левой руке постукивая по бедру. Но когда Рей взяла термос с кофе, его пальцы замерли.

Она сняла таблетки с крышки и сделала осторожный глоток.

О да, хороший кофе. В меру сладкий и молочный, с приятным ореховым вкусом. И не слишком горячий, чтобы запить таблетки — что она и сделала. «Парацетамол» или «Стрихнин», неважно, главное головная боль пройдёт.

— Спасибо, — сказала она. — Это действительно хороший кофе.

— Благодарю, — ответил Бен. — Я сам жарю бобы, так что…

Рей фыркнула.

— Конечно, как же иначе.

Бен повернулся к ней.

— На что ты намекаешь?

— Ну, ты знаешь разницу между «Jamaican Ska» и «2 Tone». Ты же наверняка сноб какой-нибудь.

Он прищурился.

— Ты тоже, походу, знаешь разницу, так что я не совсем понимаю, к чему ты клонишь.

Вместо ответа Рей сделала ещё один глоток кофе. Она знала про всё это дерьмище с жанрами только из-за ужасного приступа бессонницы и прожжённой дыры в Википедии. И ей пришлось искать разные группы на Ютубе, ведь _глупо_ читать о том, как звучит музыка. Алгоритм её «рекомендаций для вас» навсегда испорчен.

— Прости за вчерашнее, — сказала она. — Я была глубоко погружена в свои мысли.

Бен улыбнулся и Рей решила, что всё ещё считает его зубы очаровательными, хотя уже трезва как стёклышко.

— И озвучила их.

— Эй! Я сказала, что мне очень жаль. Пьяная я веду себя просто ужасно.

Бен склонил голову набок и наклонился к ней.

— Я бы не сказал, что это было «ужасно».

Рей почувствовала, как вспыхнуло её лицо. Она так палится! Бен что, флиртует? Или просто пытается заставить её чувствовать себя лучше?

— А что… что ты хотел тогда сказать?

Его взгляд скользнул по ней, и улыбка стала шире. Он не ответил и вместо этого сказал:

— Ты была права, твоя пьяная пижама действительно выглядит очень удобной.

Рей напряжённо выпрямилась, когда на неё нахлынули воспоминания о прошедшей ночи.

— Боже. Я рассказала тебе о своей пижамной системе.

— О да. — Его улыбка приобрела хищный оттенок. — Мне понравилось. Хорошая система. Я бы хотел попробовать что-то подобное.

— У тебя тоже есть пижамная система? — спросила Рей, стараясь, чтобы тон голоса казался как можно более равнодушным.

— Не-а. — Бен встал, осторожно прошёл между ней и кофейным столиком, а затем направился к входной двери. — Я не ношу пижамы.

Бен уже ушёл, а Рей всё ещё ошеломлённо пялилась ему вслед. Ладно, он определённо заигрывал с ней. Бен свалил сразу же после своих слов, что не предвещало ничего хорошего. Но всё же упоминание его обнажённого тела определённо было флиртом.

Рей сделала ещё один большой глоток идеального кофе, понимая, что Бен оставил свой первоорденский термос. Надо будет вернуть его позже, и есть вероятность, что Бен пригласит её внутрь. Возможно, они даже смогут поговорить о чём-то более существенном, чем пижама и отстойная музыка.

Рей вздохнула с облегчением, когда телефон запищал от смс-ки По. Финн вряд ли смог бы разобраться, но Дэмерон наверняка поймёт, флиртует её сосед или нет.

***

**По Дерьмерон:**

_Да. Он стопудово к тебе яйца подкатывает. Не заставляй меня вставлять эмодзи баклажана._

**Рей:** _Окей. Но он Альфа._  
**По Дерьмерон:**

_И? Это же так круто! Рей ты там?_

_Рей?_

🍆

***

Эта «И?» от По почти неделю не давало покоя Рей после всей этой истории с пижамой и кофе, когда она напилась вдрабадан. Термос Бена, словно причудливый предмет интерьера, все ещё стоял посередине журнального столика. Она мыла его три раза, но пластик и металл по-прежнему пахли Беном. Это понемногу сводило с ума, вызывая боль в горле и зуд в ладонях.

Даже соединение трёх наборов «Erector», сотворив чудовище в виде экскаватора-подъёмного-крана-трамвайчика не помогло надолго отвлечься. Взгляд то и дело возвращался к термосу, и Рей снова спрашивала себя, хватит ли у неё смелости постучать в дверь Бена и _вернуть ему вещь._

Просто абсурд! Рей была абсолютно раздавлена. Она не хотела заводить Омегу по миллиону разных причин, и все они были абсолютно эгоистичными. Казалось, что отрицание своей биологии наказывало её самым ужасным образом. Она задумалась: а не удалить ли ей обонятельную луковицу? Может быть, стоило бы никогда больше не есть шоколад и не пить по-настоящему хороший кофе, если это гарантировало, что она перестанет вожделеть своего одуренно пахнущего соседа Альфу.

В квартире Бена послышался звук, как будто по чему-то ударили, и Рей подпрыгнула на месте. Она вдруг поняла, как до этого момента было тихо и как давно не слышно воя трубы, проникающего в каждый уголок её квартиры. С тех пор как…

Раздался ещё один удар, больше похожий на приглушённый грохот. Чем Бен там занимался? Рей встала и подкралась к их общей стене, будто он мог её услышать. Она чувствовала себя немного Нэнси Дрю, прижавшись ухом к холодной штукатурке, но определённо слышала его возню. Может, поэтому он так громко включил музыку: чтобы Рей не услышала его топота?

Слишком громко. Казалось, он ходил туда-сюда. А потом Бен закричал, и что-то с глухим стуком ударилось о стену. Он что, решил разгромить свой дом?

_Пойди, проверь его._

Рей поджала губы. Это навязчивое чувство возникало нечасто. Она принимала далеко не один препарат, чтобы подавить подобные позывы.

_Возможно, ему нужна помощь. Или успокоительное. Просто поговорить?_

С каких пор это начало её волновать?

Она снова услышала шум, похожий на стон боли, и напряглась.

_Иди же. Постучись к нему. Спроси, всё ли с ним в порядке. Что, если ты ему нужна?_

Рей почувствовала, как внутри всё сжалось. Она не нужна ему. Он сильный Альфа. Сильнее её, и он не нуждается…

Бен застонал, и Рей выскочила за дверь прежде, чем успела сообразить. Она постучала, затем глубоко вздохнула, попытавшись успокоиться. Непонятно, что делать дальше, но…

Рей ощутила, как ноги стали будто ватные. Рот наполнился слюной настолько, что пришлось сглотнуть; она буквально впала в ступор от появившегося жара между ног. Все чувства до предела обострились, улавливая любимые запахи: сахар, медленно превращающийся в жжёный, неописуемое благоухание озона после сильного дождя, мускусное масло и солидол, годами пропитывающие старый ящик с инструментами. Живот тянуло, а мысли стали размытыми.

Всего лишь десять секунд назад она собирала подъёмный кран, а теперь всё исчезло, _кроме желания._ Она снова постучала, ещё более отчаянно. Он должен впустить её. Ей нужно увидеть его.

— Бен! Открывай!

Она услышала по ту сторону двери жалобный вой, который до глубины души задел её. Она никогда не слышала от Бена подобных звуков. Таких слабых и отчаянных. Она с трудом переваривала информацию, что подсказывали ей инстинкты, и когда Бен, наконец, открыл дверь, осознание нахлынуло с поразительной ясностью.

— Ты… ты Омега?

Бен рухнул на колени, обхватил руками её бёдра и уткнулся лицом в живот Рей. Как приятно, просто потрясающе. В каком-то смысле она и представить себе не могла такого. Надо помочь ему. Она обязана сделать всё правильно.

— Да, — выдохнул он. — В аптеке… случился пиздец. У меня…

— У тебя начинается течка, — закончила она за него.

До этого момента Рей только и делала, что орала и проклинала человека, который теперь буквально стоял перед ней на коленях, — но вдруг осознала, что невольно пытается обнять его, сжимая ладонями длинные волосы. Он потёрся щекой о её живот и зарылся носом под край толстовки. А после оставил влажный поцелуй под её пупком, задевая не слишком ровными зубами невозможно чувствительную кожу.

— У тебя начинается течка, — повторила она. Рей была как будто опьянённая: руки и ноги ослабли и налились тяжестью. — А я Альфа, — произнесла она, будто убеждая в этом саму себя — и, вероятно, ей это удалось.

— Пожалуйста, — сказал Бен. Его губы по-прежнему касались её обнажённой кожи, а глубокий голос будто проникал до самых ступней. — Пожалуйста. Я не знаю, что… я никогда…

— Ш-ш-ш… — Как же невероятно легко! Она бежала от Омег, как от чумы, ведь ничего не смыслила в заботе о другом человеке. Но почему-то сейчас ей казалось, что она точно знает, что делать. — Всё хорошо.

Так оно и было. Почему-то.

— Я помогу. — Рей сказала это так, словно он механизм, который она могла починить, а не тот, кем был на самом деле. Но её помощь заключалась совсем в другом и Рей даже не была уверена, что хочет дать этому название. Не сейчас. — Хочешь переместиться или лучше…

— Здесь, — выдохнул он. — У меня. Среди моих вещей.

Ну конечно. Омеги. Гнёзда. Верно? Да-да. Гнёзда и прочие штуки.

— Я, эм, пойду возьму что-нибудь из своих вещей. Ты хоть знаешь, сколько у тебя времени? — Пока всё это совсем не выйдет из-под контроля.

— Нет, — пробормотал он, прижимаясь к ней крепче.

— «Нет», мне не надо идти за вещами или «нет», ты не знаешь сколько у тебя осталось времени?

— Пожалуйста, перестань болтать и иди за вещами.

Рей прикусила губу, чтобы не ляпнуть что-нибудь дерзкое, и попыталась вырваться из объятий Бена. Хотя бы в этом он не изменился.

— Ладно. Пять минут. Мне нужно пять минут. А потом… я вернусь.

Бен кивнул, поднялся, не глядя Рей в глаза, и заковылял к себе. Так странно видеть его таким неповоротливым и нуждающимся, хотя он по-прежнему оставался невероятным придурком. Бен Соло. Омега.

Кошмар!

Рей побежала в спальню, пытаясь сообразить, что ей может понадобиться. Не так уж и много, ведь она жила чуть ли не за стенкой, но, похоже, как только Бен заграбастает её к себе, он уже вряд ли её отпустит. Да и она не захочет уйти. Точно нет. Мучительно не находиться с ним рядом так долго.

Просто охренеть!

Она схватила с пола холщовую сумку и засунула в неё несколько пар чистых трусов и футболок. Контейнер с линзами, книгу, которую читала, и презервативы с прикроватной тумбочки.

Стоп. Книга вряд ли понадобится. Она же не к подруге с ночёвкой собралась, а на течку. Нужно позвонить на работу. Наверное, надо больше презервативов. И снэков. Что там Бен любит? О боже, она слишком бедна, чтобы как следует о нём позаботиться. Может, использовать экстренную кредитку, чтобы заказать еду в «Postmates»? А презики они доставляют?

Рей улучила минутку, чтобы перевести дыхание, но это лишь снова вызвало бурный поток мыслей _о Бене._ Его запах буквально прилип к её одежде, к коже, и у неё возник омерзительный порыв обсосать собственные пальцы, чтобы почувствовать аромат его волос.

Она собиралась трахнуться со своим ёбаным соседом. Она даже не раздумывала над решением. Скармагеддон подмял под себя его дом из-за того, что Бен пропустил приём лекарств, и она вмиг прискакала — ну да, вот просто взяла и прискакала к нему.

Правильно ли она поступила? Успеет ли написать Финну, чтобы спросить нормально ли всё это?

В стену, разделявшую их квартиры, раздался стук, а следом что-то похожее на рёв. Её сердце сжалось, а жар между ног стал почти невыносим.

_Твоя Омега нуждается в тебе. Он хочет твоей помощи._

Рей снова остановилась. Взгляд метнулся к нижнему ящику комода, и щёки тут же зарделись. Нет. _Нет._ Бен не станет…

Но ведь полчаса назад Бен якобы был Альфой, так что Рей вообще могла о нём знать? Она открыла ящик и отодвинула в сторону свитеры, которые никогда не носила. Коробка была матово-чёрной и неброской — типа подарок-прикол от По на прошлой светской вечеринке «Устрой себе праздник».

Рей представила, как наденет его, проведёт по нему пальцами, а Бен будет смотреть на неё с мольбой в глазах…

— Не знаю, какого хрена ты там делаешь, но я чую тебя за километр. Иди уже сюда!

Голос Бена был едва слышен за стенкой. Она сунула коробку в сумку, схватила несколько батончиков мюсли и закрыла за собой дверь.

Рей даже постучать не успела, как Бен втащил её внутрь.

— Пять минут, ну да, конечно, — тяжело вздохнул он, подхватывая её на руки, и понёс в спальню, одновременно пытаясь просунуть руки ей под одежду. — Блядь, как же ты круто пахнешь!

С его кроватью ужас что творилось: множество одеял и подушек, вместо нормального матраса. Он бросил её в этот беспорядок и начал раздеваться.

Если Рей услышала рык Бена раньше, ей наверняка бы захотелось помурлыкать, погрузившись в его гнездо. Теперь она улавливала другие запахи, как, например, горячий хлеб и спелые яблоки. Она тут же вспомнила о своей первой зарплате в автомастерской Маз и о том, как потратила сумасшедшую сумму на нормальные продукты с фермерского рынка. До выходных буханка хлеба не дотянула, и Рей клала кусочки яблок сорта «Хани Крисп» во всё, что ела в течение следующих нескольких дней.

В раскиданных вещах на кровати валялась рубашка Бена; Рей схватила её, прижала к лицу и глубоко вдохнула аромат. Он пах лучше всего, что есть в этом проклятом мире.

— Рей… — Его голос был низким и прерывистым, и когда Рей обернулась, чтобы посмотреть на него, её тяжёлое дыхание остановилось.

«Большой» — это подходящее для него определение. Он _большой._ И большое в нём буквально всё: руки, грудь, бёдра, член. Он слишком большой для Омеги, а она — слишком мелкая для Альфы, и каким-то образом мир из-за этого не перевернулся.

«Красивый» — ещё одно подходящее слово. Гладкая, бледная кожа, за которую женщины заплатили бы тысячи долларов, если бы она продавалась в упаковке. Красивые карие глаза, красивые чёрные волосы. Даже его тяжело и напряжённо покачивающийся член был прекрасен.

— Рей, — повторил он; властный, претензионный «ты-знаешь-у-меня-дохрена-бабла» тон исчез. Вместо этого появилось нечто хрупкое и умоляющее. Его голос, даже такой глубокий и резонирующий, был голосом Омеги, и где-то глубоко в груди в ней что-то пробудилось. Не просто какой-то Омеги, а её Омеги.

Рей надеялась, что этих мыслей больше не возникнет, когда течка наконец закончится. Но сейчас он принадлежал только ей.

— Иди сюда, — произнесла она, стараясь говорить мягко, и Бен застонал, забираясь к ней в постель.

На ощупь его кожа горячая и сухая как при лихорадке. Бен зашипел, когда она провела пальцами вниз по его груди, всхлипывая словно от боли. Может, ему нужен пакет со льдом? Странно было бы погуглить об этом прямо сейчас?

— У меня раньше никогда не было опыта с течкой, — призналась она, встретившись с его безумным взглядом. Он же всё равно скоро узнает. — Я… я не думаю, что от меня будет толк.

— Толк? — Он гладил её, сжимая в своих огромных объятиях, и, казалось, мог дотронуться до каждой части её тела. Само совершенство.

— Что я смогу позаботиться о тебе, — пробормотала она. Рей так боялась, что он попросит её уйти, даже сейчас, когда он был голым и нуждался в ней.

— Не вижу разницы, — сказал он чуть более хриплым голосом. — Я никогда ни с кем не проходил через течку.

Она переживала за него. То, что Бен не видел разницы между хорошей и плохой заботой, достаточная причина, чтобы она разрыдалась. Но вместо этого Рей усмехнулась, чувствуя себя потрясённой, но одновременно в безопасности рядом с Беном.

— Мы ведь пара, да?

Он не ответил, просто плотнее прижался к ней, одаривая жаром, проникающим сквозь её свитер и леггинсы. Его рука скользнула вверх, касаясь её плоского живота, отчего у Бена перехватило дыхание, а зрачки расширились.

— Рей, я хочу…

— Я знаю, — ответила она. И это действительно так. Между ног ощущалась влага и трепет, и Рей знала, что как только окажется без одежды, все разговоры разом прекратятся. Останутся лишь инстинкты. Но она понятия не имела, стоило ли доверять своим.

— Сначала я поцелую тебя, ладно? — И это казалось правильным. Романтичным. Милым. И ей очень-очень этого хотелось.

Казалось, Бен испугался, будто она действительно могла причинить ему боль, но кивнул. А затем закрыл глаза, и Рей уверовала, что это самая прекрасная вещь, которую ей доводилось видеть.

Она хотела воспользоваться моментом и сделать поцелуй нежным, но как только их губы встретились, мысль о нежности и след простыл. Если он пах как рай, то на вкус был как нирвана — блаженство за пределами самого Эдема. Сладкий и пряный, как бельгийские шоколадные ракушки, что подарил ей Финн на день рождения в прошлом году. Терпкий, как лимонад в самый жаркий августовский день. Горячий, как утренний кофе — тот идеальный кофе, который он приготовил для неё. Пахнущий дымом, как ароматизированная сигарета, которые Маз курила в обеденный перерыв. Всё, что заставляло чувствовать себя защищённой и сильной, здесь, на кончике её языка.

Рей забралась на него сверху и глубоко запустила пальцы ему в волосы.

Ей казалось, что она многое стала понимать. Пришло осознание, почему это называлось биологической потребностью, а не сугубо научным процессом. Как будто каждая клеточка её тела знала, что делать. Мыслей было гораздо меньше, чем она предполагала. Каждое прикосновение к Бену не приносило большего спокойствия, но она чувствовала себя увереннее. Бешеная энергетика по-прежнему никуда не делась, но мысли приобрели большую сосредоточенность.

Из-за ответственности за Бена, Рей хотела доставить ему удовольствие. Не то чтобы таков образ мышления Альфы, просто это её убеждение.

Бен с трудом мог дышать, когда она оторвалась от него, но лишь на чуть-чуть. Он словно обжигающий потрескивающий костёр, и Рей была счастлива сгореть в нём.

— Так жаль, что у нас было мало времени… Мы могли поговорить о том, чего бы тебе хотелось.

— Всё, — выдохнул он. — С тобой мне хочется всё.

Рей почувствовала, как её раскрасневшееся лицо стало ещё разгорячённее. _«С тобой»._ Слишком рискованные слова для девушки из ничего и из ниоткуда. Она прекрасно осознавала, что полностью одетая, сидит на нём верхом, а его влажный член упирается в её попку, обтянутую трусиками из спандекса и хлопка. Он наверняка чувствовал, насколько она мокрая, даже через леггинсы.

— Думаешь, сможешь?..

Она чудовищная Альфа. Она даже не была голой. И не могла выдавить из себя эти слова! Что, если он ожидал от неё властности? Ответственности? Непристойностей? А она даже слово «узел» не могла произнести.

— Не сейчас, — ответил он, будто всё понял. — Мне просто нужно…

Теперь и она поняла. Слава богу.

— В моей сумке, — сказала она, гладя его по груди и рукам. Рей ласкала его возбуждённое тело, как будто это могло помочь. — Я принесла… — _Страпон._ —… одну штуку.

Идеальный Бен, принадлежавший только ей, дотянулся своими длинными руками до сумки, где она бросила её, даже не потревожив Рей лишними движениями, и передал ей.

— Тяжёлая, — заключил он, на что она кивнула.

Рей заглянула в сумку и посмотрела на матово-чёрную коробку. Дрожащей рукой она вытащила предмет, чувствуя под собой трепет Бена, сжавшего бёдра, когда она начала снимать крышку.

Дурацкая затея. Он наверняка вышвырнет её за дверь.

— Что это? — спросил Бен без намёка на испуг. Он казался заинтересованным и нетерпеливым.

Рей вытащила длинный, тонкий фаллоимитатор — стильный и чёрный, как и сама коробка. Крепления были чуть более практичные — массивные, но элегантные. Хватка Бена стала гораздо сильнее, но он остался абсолютно спокоен. Рей рискнула посмотреть ему в глаза, и он неуверенно кивнул, облизнув губы.

Рей положила всё это на широкий живот Бена, что вполне мог послужить в качестве стола. Пока она снимала с себя толстовку, его взгляд был прикован к фаллоимитатору. При виде её небольшой груди глаза Бена расширились и потемнели. На ней не было бюстгальтера, да и к чему все эти заморочки? Там и поддерживать-то нечего. Бен убрал руки с её бёдер и хотел было потянуться к ней. Она поёрзала, пытаясь неуклюже стянуть с себя леггинсы для йоги, продолжая сидеть на его восхитительно мускулистых бёдрах, и в своих потугах не заехать Бену коленом по яйцам.

Она схватила крепления и так же неуклюже затянула их, не отрывая от него свою теперь уже голую задницу. Затем переместилась, перекинув длиннющую ногу через туловище Бена, и вернулась на прежнее место.

Поза оказалась неудачной, если она действительно намеревалась проникнуть в него. Её взгляд остановился на фаллоимитаторе, лежащем прямо на бледной коже его живота, и от растерянности на глаза Рей навернулись слёзы.

— Прости, — прошептала она. — Это так глупо. Я не знаю, что делаю. Просто подумала, что тебе может понравиться… неважно. Я выгляжу смешно.

— Пожалуйста, — произнёс он хриплым голосом. — Рей. Боже, ты даже не представляешь, как сильно я хочу тебя прямо сейчас. Просто. Ни хрена. Не представляешь.

Он схватил её за бёдра и легонько передвинул, отчего Рей плюхнулась на матрас, оказавшись между его разведёнными ногами. И вдруг она удивительно ясно осознала, как сильно Бен хотел её.

Рей прерывисто выдохнула, её всё ещё влажные глаза застыли на крепком, затвердевшем члене. Потянувшись к Бену, она взглянула на него в поисках разрешения, и обхватила за талию. Он зашипел, выгнув спину и стиснул зубы, отчего Рей тут же убрала руку.

— Нет, нет, пожалуйста, — умолял он, невольно устремившись к ней и сжимая её руку на своём члене. Бен застонал, отодвинув ладонь Рей на несколько сантиметров, огляделся вокруг, сверкая безумием в глазах, а затем схватил фаллоимитатор, который лежал брошенный на матрасе рядом с ним, и передал ей.

— Если… если ты всё ещё хочешь. У меня есть… смазка. В тумбочке.

Рей проглотила скопившуюся во рту слюну и кивнула. Каждую грёбаную неловкую минуту она хотела этого — всего этого. Через мгновение он выдавил на её ладонь смазку, удивительно схожую с естественной. Рей распределила её по игрушке и по Бену, и он судорожно провёл рукой по своему телу, когда пальцы Рей скользнули вниз. Она могла позаботиться о нём, и ему было плевать, как долго она возится.

Её пальцы длинные и тонкие, но Рей боялась, что не сможет как следует раскрыть его. Но ей и не пришлось этого делать: Бен был так возбуждён, что легко принял её. Один палец, потом два, три. Внутри оказалось хорошо, жарко и тесно, и звуки, исходящие от него, заставляли её умирать от желания. Она чувствовала, как её тело сжимается вокруг пустоты, моля о наполненности.

Но сейчас речь шла о Бене. О его комфорте и удовольствии. И это безумно приятно.

Его ладонь сжимала кончик члена, а бёдра были раздвинуты так широко, что он дрожал от напряжения. Красивый, такой красивый и готовый. Рей убрала руку и заменила свои пальцы тёплым силиконом игрушки. Бен вздрогнул, и она замерла.

— Всё хорошо? Я могу…

— Нет, нет, нет, нет. Хватит всё время спрашивать, Альфа, трахни уже меня. Пожалуйста.

 _Альфа._ Она не ожидала, что ей так понравится это обращение.

— Ладно, — успокоила она его. — Хорошо.

И толкнулась внутрь.

Бен всхлипнул и рассмеялся одновременно, издав радостный, благодарный звук, что от макушки и до кончиков пальцев согрело Рей. Она вводила игрушку в него сантиметр за сантиметром, меняя наклон, чтобы найти точки, которые больше всего понравятся её Омеге. Её мальчик оказался шумным, так что нетрудно было определить, когда ей это удавалось. Она подвинулась, чтобы вставить основание фаллоимитатора в крепление; это надо было сделать до того, как оказаться внутри своего любовника — но в следующий раз она уже будет это знать. И как только её руки освободились, Рей провела ими по бледной коже его ног и живота. Её бёдра знали, как двигаться, руки знали, как ласкать. Её тело знало, как вести себя с Беном.

— Рей… — простонал он. Его руки вцеплялись в подушки, простыни, волосы. Этот до умиления очаровательный раздрай, в котором он пребывал, был исключительно её виной. Бен хватал ртом воздух, но потом задержал дыхание и зажмурился, будто в попытке вести себя приличнее.

— Перестань сдерживаться, — выдохнула она. — У меня есть ты, и у нас полно времени.

Бен покачал головой, его щёки вспыхнули румянцем. Волосы разметались по подушке, и Рей впервые заметила, что уши у него почти до смешного большие. Господи Боже, она могла всерьёз влюбиться в эти уши.

— Отпусти себя, Омега, — сказала она, и он сделал это.

Каждое мгновение, проведённое с ним — лучшее, что случалось с Рей. И только когда Бен оказался под ней, она поняла, чего лишалась. Слова «хорошо», «замечательно», «идеально» едва ли определяли силу её ощущений. Бен был её соседом-снобом с кривыми зубами и стояком на сомнительную музыку. Он пах её любимыми вещами, жил в дешёвом доме, но спал на дорогущих простынях. Всё это и многое другое стало ей близко, потому что Бен был её парой. Только её, с самого начала и до конца.

Рей не хотела Омегу. Она хотела _своего_ Омегу, и, кажется, нашла его. Она не скажет ему пока. У него течка, это нечестно. Но позже, когда всё пройдёт, она сможет открыть ему правду.

Есть только они. Их крепкий союз, две части одного целого.

И это совсем не страшно.

***

**По Дерьмерон:**

Рей, это Финн.

 **Рей:** _Какого ты юзаешь мобилу По? В три часа ночи?_ 🤔🤔 🍑🍌

**По Дерьмерон:**

_Потом._

_Роуз только что сказала, что ты у Бена._

**Рей:** _А Роуз там у вас что делает? В три часа ночи?_ 🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔🤔 🍑🍌🍑

**По Дерьмерон:**

_Потом, потом._

_Значит, он не Альфа? Так вот почему от тебя ни слуху ни духу уже четвёртый день? Он реально думал, что ты тоже Омега? По говорит, что он специально течку у себя вызвал. У него там всё время эта его Ска играла? А у него кофе свежеобжаренный?_

_Рей._

_Рей._

_Рей._

_РЕЙ._  
  
🍆

**Author's Note:**

> *Ska — музыкальный стиль, появившийся на Ямайке в конце 1950-х годов. Для стиля характерен раскачивающийся ритм 2/4, когда гитара играет на чётные удары барабанов, а контрабас или бас-гитара подчёркивает нечётные. Мелодия исполняется духовыми инструментами, такими как труба, тромбон и саксофон.


End file.
